The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor/Chapter 2
This article is about the second chapter of the twelfth and special episode of Happy Peep "The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor". Plot (In Adélie Inventions Corp) *Timo: Honey, how is our son doing at school. *Lucrecia: Very good. *Timo: I love how is he working good. *Mr. Leandro: Hey Timo. *Timo: Yeah Boss. *Mr. Leandro: Make sure that you watch your son after school. *Timo: Okay. *Lucrecia: We will. *Mr. Leandro: Why do you have to join? *Lucrecia: Joselito has seen us to go fishing with the chicks' parents. *Mr. Leandro: Ohhhh, and go ahead, shoot, shoot. *Timo: Let's go. (After Timo and Lucrecia left the entire corp, back at Paulet Island, school was over) *Esequiel: School was the best! *Chick #1: School is awesome! *Chick #2: Seniors suck! *Esequiel: I hate bullies. Forget that. (Many minutes later) *Joselito: Attention all parents, it is time to catch some fish and squid and feed it to your chicks. It will be like an hour or so to get your job done. Have fun! (All of the parents including Esequiel's parents are out for sea to catch some fish and squid) *Joselito: Elders, watch all the chicks for me as they don't go away. *Elders: Sure. *Josesito: I hope that Esequiel won't go away from me and us. *Esequiel: Well, well, well, he can fail all he want. (Esequiel begin to run off somewhere and lands to his spot on the big rock) *Esequiel: Now, to fight enemies, i must survive and save everyone from the skuas. So, here we go. (Esequiel begin his lesson) *Esequiel: Scurry, sniff, flinch. *he looked both sides to see if any predator is coming* Scurry, sniff, flinch. (Esequiel looked all over Paulet Island and the song "That's All I Need" from The Lion King 1½ begins to play) *Esequiel: *do stupid things* Scurry, sniff, flinch (4x). *singing* "There's more to live than panic And bein' some other guy's spot *three skuas pop up from behind a rock in the background, then disappear again* I may be delicious, organic But this little entrée's fighting back" (A dream come true when a skinny tree grows and Esequiel holds on it in a circle and walking on the branch) "I'm gonna put makin' nests behind me And live at a new altitude I'm gonna reach for the stars to remind me And penguins are not merely food! For once I'll be *steps and falls on a cloud* Looking out for me... yeah!" (As Esequiel is moving his cloud and surfs into a fantasy waterfall setting to Penguin Heaven, he lands on the waterfall) "I'll tell you what I want This kat is moving on Where he's a bon vivant who's missing out on bon I'd be a bigger chick far from the desert scene A little cooling breeze A little patch of green" (The female gentoo penguins hold the leafs to Esequiel to relax) "And I'll be snoozing in my hammock By a rippling stream Many miles from any nests And the swimming team Looking after number one Will be my only greed That's all I need *slurps up some fish* That's all I need" (Esequiel begin to dance the "Shuffle Off to Buffalo" phrase) "I've always been good at running away But now I'm gonna run the show I've always been seen as the ultimate prey But now my status ain't so quo" (The Penguin Heaven fantasy and the music dissolve as he improvises, unaware that the three skuas have surrounded him.) "A dream sublime It's Skua bird time--" *Skua #1: *clapping* Woah! it's a chick and a show! *Skua #2: And I thought krills were the only musical food. *Skua #3: Boss Angie would be proud of us if we eat that adelie right away. *Esequiel: What? How did you guys get in here? *Skua #1: Let's eat him. *Esequiel: No! (Esequiel begins to run off as the skuas begin to chase after him) *Joselito: Did anyone hear that? *Elder 1: No. (Esequiel was running from the skuas chasing him and ended up being trap to a rock) *Esequiel: Mom? dad? Are you there? *Skua #2: EAT HIM! (The skuas stop as they hear a lazy weddell seal growling and the skuas begin to scream and fly away) *Esequiel: Hello? *Lazy Weddell Seal: Oh hi there. *Esequiel: Thank you for saving me. *Lazy Weddell Seal: So, how are you doing? *Esequiel: Fine, but i can't see a thing. *Lazy Weddell Seal: Try to use one of the ice blocks as you can. *Esequiel: Thanks. (Esequiel went to the ice block section and picked out a ice block to invent something. After doing it, he invented the ice glasses and wear it on to see better.) *Esequiel: I can see better! *Lazy Weddell Seal: Thanks again. *Esequiel: Your welcome. (As Esequiel went back to his nest site, he thinked of making something) *Esequiel: I will do my best. And i will be the best inventor of the universe! (As the song "You Mad or Not" begins to play, Esequiel went to the ice blocks and hold one of the them to his nest site. He used his tools to make a invention and failed. Next, he started to create a tickle torment, but the rockets were making him fly all over Paulet Island. He crash landed on the beach where he is burn out. For minutes later, he started working on his first ice sculpture and invention. Now, Esequiel begins to wrap his gift up as the song ends showing Joselito and the elders) *Joselito: What is he doing? *Elder 1: I don't know. *Elder 2: He's building a plan? *Elder 3: NO! *Joselito: I believe, he would fail at this. (As the parents came back from the sea, Esequiel begin to come up with a plan) *Esequiel: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. I WILL GIVE YOU THE FIRST TICKLE TORMENT, THE "ICE TICKLE TORTURE 5000"! *Timo: Son, what are you doing? *Josesito: HE'S FAKING IT! HE FAILED! *Esequiel: NO! This is my first tickle torment from the island Paulet Island. *Joselito: Fool! You will never make one of thoses. *Esequiel: So, who wants to try it? *Timo: Let me try son. *Esequiel: Go ahead dad. *Timo: Ahhhhh, this bed is nice and- (The metal tapes from the ice begin to trap him) *Timo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME! *Everyone: *shocked* *Lucrecia: Son, your grounded. *Esequiel: I can fix that mom. (One tickle hand came out from the ice and walk to Timo's belly) *Josesito: Nice try Esequiel. *Joselito: So, he is a true failure of Paulet Island. *Esequiel: No guys, look! *Joselito: What? (The tickle hand begin to tickle Timo's belly) *Timo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Joselito: This tickle torment is a GENIUS! *Everyone: *cheers for Esequiel* *Josesito: Best invention ever. *Lucrecia: Oh my lord. You did it Esequiel. *Timo: IT'S WORKING! IT'S WORKING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Esequiel: Thank you all, thank you. (Back at Adélie Inventions Corp, Mr. Leandro was walking to visit Mr. Cristopher on his Video Mover 3000) *Mr. Leandro: Hey Cristopher, do you have any shows i like? *Mr. Cristopher: Well, i am watching "The Story of Adélie Inventions Corp" for now. *Mr. Leandro: And why i am young in this video without a scar? *Mr. Cristopher: You were in it. Remember that from a long time when the lab was first created? *Mr. Leandro: Yeah. *Mr. Cristopher: Watch whatever you want. *Mr. Leandro: Alright! (Mr. Leandro was changing the channels and then, he saw his show "Antarctica's Superstar Penguin" was playing) *Mr. Leandro: My favorite show, YES! *Announcer: LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, WELCOME TO ANTARCTICA'S SUPERSTAR PENGUIN! *Mr. Cristopher: What is that? *Mr. Leandro: You see. Your gonna like it. *Announcer: AS WE HEARD ALL OF THE SONGS IN OUR SHOW, WE WILL PRESENT YOU, KATY SNOWSTIR! *Everyone: *cheers* *Mr. Leandro: Come on baby, do it! *Mr. Cristopher: Are we allowed to watch these kind of shows in this lab? *Mr. Leandro: Who cares. We can watch it together all day long. *Announcer: NOW HIT IT KATY SNOWSTIR! (As the show was about to start. Katy and his girls begin to sing "All About That Bass" by Meghan Trainor) *Katy Snowstir: *singing* "Because you know I'm all about that bass Bout that bass, no treble'' I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass, no treble I'm all about that bass 'Bout that bass" (Mr. Leandro watched happily while Mr. Cristopher get confused about the show) "Yeah, it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two But I can shake it, shake it Like I'm supposed to do 'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase And all the right junk in all the right places I see the magazine workin' that Photoshop We know that thing ain't real C'mon now, make it stop If you got beauty building, just raise 'em up 'Cause every inch of you is perfect From the bottom to the top" (Mr. Cristopher started to rant about the show) *Mr. Cristopher: What kind of show is that? There even bad words in this song. *Mr. Leandro: I don't care about this song, i LOVE this show. *Mr. Cristopher: NO! YOU WATCH THOSE SHOWS ALL DAY WHEN YOUR WORKING! *Mr. Leandro: Well, the code to watch this show is 3580-845-222. *Mr. Cristopher: I GOT IT! *Worker: GUYS, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? *Mr. Leandro: WERE BUSY WORKING! *Worker: FINE! *Mr. Cristopher: So, trying to watch some stupid videos. *Mr. Leandeo: No *turn the Video Mover 3000 off*. *Mr. Cristopher: I see. *Mr. Leandro: So, we are going to start a plan to kill Esequiel. *Mr. Cristopher: What? *Mr. Leandro: Come on. You and Me. We are going to plan to stop Esequiel. *Mr. Cristopher: What did he do bad? *Mr. Leandro: He touched one of my inventions and i'm going to get revenge on him. *Mr. Cristopher: That sounds a bit good. *Mr. Leandro: Esequiel will die. HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA. *Leandro and Cristopher: HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''TO BE CONTINUED Previous: The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor/Chapter 1 Next: The Story of Esequiel the Tickle Inventor/Chapter 3 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep